elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Smoking set
Smoking set is a set of Elona+ exclusive items. It was added in 1.60. It consists of smoking-related items. They are currently purely for roleplaying smoking characters. Before 1.73, they had no use and would simply display 'under development' on their use, now they have dependence and buff-like effects. There may be more utility added in the future. Cigarette, hamaki, tobacco pipe, and kiseru are craftable using pot for fusion with "Tobacco processing" recipe. The recipe requires 7 Carpentry and 12 Gardening skill levels. It also requires a tobacco, a healthy leaf, and a wood piece as the ingredients. It should be noted, all of the smoking tools will give the user in addition to their experience; a Perception and +enhance-value dependent concentration buff. When used by the player, they decrease sleepiness slightly if sleepiness is greater than 0 (but to a lesser extent than coffee). They also reduce satiety slightly if player satiety was below Satisfied. Adjacent cells can be targeted, however, non-pets cannot. The number of times the player has smoked is recorded in the journal. Drug Dependence A new hidden variable was added with the release of effects for smoking, this also comes with two new debuffs in version 1.73: Distracted debuff; Resisting and removing this debuff becomes more difficult as tobacco dependence increases. Decreases PER, WIL, and LER by 25% to a minimum of 1, and casting chance by 5% Melancholy; Resisting and removing this debuff becomes more difficult as drug dependence increases. 20% chance to skip turn, diminishes power gauge. Tobacco dependence: When not 0, the aforementioned Distracted debuff has a chance to get applied every random number of turns. The debuff will not get applied when on the world map, when already afflicted by Distracted, or when buffed by Concentration. Tobacco dependence is reduced by 1 when attempting to apply Distracted, regardless of whether the character succeeds or fails in resisting the debuff. As such, you could indefinitely stave off the debuff, but getting rid of the tobacco dependence later will be very difficult. Drug dependence: When not 0, the aforementioned Melancholy debuff has a chance to get applied every random number of turns. The debuff will not get applied when on the world map or when already afflicted by Melancholy. Drug dependence is reduced by 1 and Sanity is increased by 1 when attempting to apply Melancholy, regardless of whether the character succeeds or fails in resisting the debuff. Whom dwell in the vanity is special in that his character is generated with a drug dependence of 1000, and his drug dependence will never go below 1. Wishing *suigara creates a suigara. *kiseru creates a kiseru. *pipe creates a tobacco pipe. *hamaki creates a hamaki. *cigar creates a cigarette. *tobacco creates a tobacco. Customization The sprite number of for each smoking item: * suigara is 1001 * kiseru is 1031 * tobacco pipe is 1032 * hamaki is 999 * cigarette is 1000 * tobacco is 998 Category:Items in Elona+ Category:Statuses